


Carving Pumpkins (and Hands )

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, blood ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent South Dakota (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Carving Pumpkins (and Hands )

“Alright, finished.” Carolina announces from her spot on the floor, holding up her newly carved pumpkin. 

South glances up from her hard work, knife half inside her pumpkin to start an eye. She’s been peeking at the redhead on and off, more than a little distracted by the stray hairs that escaped her ponytail to stick to her forehead with some streaks of pumpkin guts. It’s messy and sticky looking, but entirely too cute to look at. When the finished pumpkin is held up with that happy grin, she can only stare for a long, silent moment. 

They were trying to decorate with as many pumpkins as possible before the team got back from a mission, so far they had five done. Not a whole lot, but in her defense, Carolina was distracting as hell and making her go slow. 

“Looks awesome.” She finally replies, giving her grin and still staring as she digs her knife into her pumpkin. And a little into her hand, whoops. 

She jerks her hand back at the sting of pain, looking up quickly to make sure Carolina didn’t see it before she looks at the damage. Okay. That’s a decent slice, shit. She hides it behind her pumpkin as she glances back up a second, watching Carolina pick the next pumpkin to carve. Good, she hasn’t seen.

South looks at the streaks of blood on her unfinished pumpkin, squinting at the mess and looking around for something to wrap around her nicely cut finger. It’s not bad, really, no reason to stop Carolina from having fun! It’s totally fine…

“Why’re you so quiet suddenly?” Carolina asks, cocking her head as she looks at her. 

“Dono, distracted by how cute you look covered in pumpkin guts.” She plays it off, keeping her hand half inside of the pumpkin and ignoring the little pool forming at the bottom. 

“Right.” Carolina narrows her eyes at her, not seeming to believe it but not pressing the issue just yet. 

After a few moments, as she’s still looking for something she can subtly grab for the cut, Carolina is suddenly next to her and grabbing her hand out of the pumpkin. 

“South, what the fuck?” She asks as she looks at the fucked up finger, pumpkin gunk all over and inside of it. 

“Huh, weird. Didn’t even notice, must’ve just happened…” She claims, giving a cheeky grin up at her. 

“That’s a lie.” Carolina frowns, looking pointedly at the bloodied mess of a pumpkin in her lap still. 

“It’s fine, it’s just a little cut. Slap a bandaid on it and we’re good, don’t worry.” She insists, pulling her hand back and looking at it still profusely bleeding. 

“You need stitches.” Carolina isn’t having any of that bullshit, grabbing her forearm again and pulling to get South to her feet. 

“Carolina, it’s totally fine! It’s not a biggie, we don’t gotta stop working!” She tries and fails as she’s pulled out the door. 

“Stitches.” She replies, leading her out of the room and down the hall without hesitation. 

“Ugh, come on! It’s not a big deal, we have pumpkins to do!” South attempts again, but tags along anyways. 

“They’ll still be there when we’re done.” She huffs, looking at the cut again and sighing. “Don’t do dumb shit like this, you want to lose a finger to infection?” 

“Don’t gotta start lecturing me, it’s totally fine.” She sighs again because, well, it’s fine, really, it’s not that bad. 

“South, I like you and all of your fingers, got it?” Carolina adds, pulling South close to her to loop an arm around her waist as she keeps a solid grip on her arm with her other hand. 

“Fiiine. Fine. Whatever, fine.” She grumbles, but they both know she can’t fuss too much about any of it when Carolina says it like that. 

Carolina kisses her cheek before shoving her through the medbay doors. 

To make things worse, when they get done getting her finger patched up, Carolina makes her clean up the pumpkin! Blood-pumpkin would’ve been awesome! Come on!!


End file.
